For Richer or Poorer
by Mizuna Kuraki
Summary: Honda Kiku never had any friends, and nobody really cares for him. He is poor and lives on the poor side of town. But what happens when Kiku falls for new student, Heracles Karpusi, who see;s past his poorness to the man Kiku is. Can someone like Heralces, who comes from the rich side of town, even love a poor man like Kiku?


**HELLO!~ This is my first Hetalia Fanfiction, but i've been thinking about doing this forever, so i'm finally getting a chance.**

**So i'm starting with my favorite couple, Greece x Japan.**

**Or Japan x Greece. (Whichever way you'd like it o.o)**

**lol**

**So lets get this party started, shall we?**

* * *

Money.

That's one thing we don't have much of.

My name is Kiku. Honda Kiku.

But it doesnt matter. It's not like people would remember anyway.

Nobody really does. (Not counting family.)

I live in a large household, with 2 sisters, and 5 brothers, but a poor household.

But we get through it fine, as good as can be.

But my life isn't all that bad...kinda...

"U-um...Kiku.."

I turn and look up from my reading (Thinking), seeing one of my sisters, Taiwan.

"I'm hungry.."

I smile to myself, putting down my book. _Oh well, it's about breakfeast time anyway..._

"Alright then."

I get up, wrapping my night kimono tightly around me as i stroll from my room, past the hallway of rooms (mines all the way at the end, then in order, me, big brother china, taiwan, hong kong, korea, thailand, vietnam, and then tibet), and into the kitchen, slidding the thin paper door open so i can slip in, Taiwan following behind.

As i prepare the water for the rice, warming up the water in a pan over the stove, in a daze, i fail at noticing Taiwan's warning yelp.

"Oh Kiku~" Arms fling around me, wraping me up in a warm embrace, as the hands go straight to my-

"Korea!" I yelp, surprised, my face gone completely red.

I try to move away from his groping hands, forgetting the boiling pan of water in my hands, as the boiling water spills all over my hands and on the front of my kimono, burning though the fabric, burning my chest and shoulders.

I yelp, again, but this time in pain, dropping to the ground on my knees, craddling my burnt hands to my burnt chest.

This finally stops Korea, but i wish i didn't have to get hurt in order to stop those hands.

"Oh my god, Kiku, i'm so sorry! Really i am! These cursed hands!"

He grabs my burning hands as he talks, which burns and hurts, but i make no sound indicating that it does, which it certainly does!

And Taiwan, now as pale as a ghost, turns and runs from the kitchen, hopfully to go get someone else to help, cause if you know Korea, it's hard to trust him to be serious in this kind of situation.

_What a morning this turned out to be..._

i sigh, being carfull of the burns.

"So, what did you do to your hands? It looks like you stuck them in Mt. Fuji or something..."

I look up, seeing my other brother, Hong Kong.

_Always the Jokester huh?..._

"No, i haven't done that lately, i'll make a mental note to try that someday..."

"It's my fault, all my fault! Korea says, dramatically throwing himself at Hong's feet, wrapping his hands around Hong's legs.

"Please don't hurt me, i bet of you! it's these cursed hands i tell you! I promise, i'll stoping groping for a month, no, a week!"

"Would you stop it!" Hong says, trying to kick Korea away, annoyance now has slipped into his voice.

"What's with all this commotion here?"

Hearing that voice, i look past Hong and Korea, seeing Big Brother China, filling the kitchen doorway, Taiwan right behind him.

"Anii-san..."

Seeing me on the ground, he walks into the kitchen, brushing past Hong and Korea, who are still fighting, but more quietly now, and kneels down infront of me.

"Kiku..are you alright?"

He takes my hands gently, minding the burning, and looks at them.

"You burned them badly...we should get some medicine on the quickly before they get infected."

Bight Brother China stands up, helping me up slowly as i whince slightly, the burns on my chest burning, and we walk past Hong and Korea, who are still fighting (as usually), and down the hall to his room.

* * *

"There, all done." He says after treating my wounds, the burns on my chest all wrapped up, ditto for my hands.

"Arigotou Anii-san."

I say, standing up, walking back to my room.

"Where do you think you're going?"

I turn back, to see Big Brother standing in the doorway of his room, giving me this look that says _don't make me strap you down for you to obey, young man._

"School."

"Not with those hands you're not. You need some rest."

"They're really not that bad Aniki."

"No is no."

I stay silent for a minute...

"ok." That's all i can say.

He just stares at me for some time, as if trying to figure out if i really mean it or not, then he nods, approving. "Good, now go get some rest. I'll bring you some soup."

And walks off back to the kitchen, where the sounds of 'banging' can be heard. Probably Hong and Koread continuing their figfht now that Anii-san wasn't in the room.

I sigh, walking back to my room.

_Note: A pologize to Anii-san after school, and...run for saftey once he finds out._

I quickly change into my uniform, as quickly as someone could with burnt hands, and grab my bag and slip out the window, landing agilitly on my feet.

I look around and strain to hear every sound, making sure Big Brother didn't hear, and i look back into my room, making sure i don't see him with a bat, or a broom, or something worse.

After all is good, i take off running, down the streets of the southern part of town, or other known as, the poorer part of town.

There's Three parts of town, the southern part, where all the poor people live, central town, where all the markets and stores, and our schoopl is, and then there is the Northern part, where all the classy right people live.

At my school, 98% of the students who go there are from the northern part, hardly any students are from my part of town.

Which is why i'm a victim of bullying, and therefore hated and have no friends.

"Meow!"

Well, almost no friends.

I stop running, my breaths coming in ragged gasps, and turn around, as a small black and white cat witha bob tail comes running up to me.

"T-tama? What are you doing following me?"

I reach down and scoop him up, craddiling him to my chest, just not tightly to where it triggers the burning of the burns on my hands and chest.

I start walking again, almost to the outskirts of southern part of town.

5 Minutes later, i reach the school gate, students already filing though the gate, just blurs of black and white (uniforms).

I set Tama down, and tell him i'll see him at lunch, and i join the other students, blending in, atleast i hoped i did.

* * *

Climbing the stairs to the 2nd floor, walking down the hallway,walking up to my locker.

Turning the dial carefully, sounds of laughter and snorting comes from behind me.

Opening my locker door, ignoring whoever was behind me, i place my bag in and reach for my stuff for fist hour, and at the same time, 2 pair of hands reach for me dragging me away from my lcoker and pinning me to the lcoker next to mine.

"So look who we have here~ Kiku was it? They should change your name to Mazushi my friend." The voice, belonging to a man named Gilbert, other knowned as Prussia. And his companion next to him, Francis, or knowned as France.

"Why do you even go to this school anyway Mazushi? You know you need money right? Or do you not even speak english?" Prussia and France laugh, not obvious that the joke was not funny, but just to mess with them.

"Hai, watashi wa eigo o hanasemasu ka. Anata wa dō?" (Translation: Yes, i do speak English. How about you?")

Not liking my little joke, prussia clenches his hands into fist, and punches me hard in the shoulder.

A little yelp escapes my lips, the burning starting all over.

Likeing the sound i mad, prussia brings his fist back for more, and 1 inch from contact, i close my eyes, awaiting for the pain.

But it never comes...

"What's this?"

_Huh?..._

I openmy eyes, seeing who this new un-identified voice belongs to, and see that it is a tall guy, taller than me, even taller thatn Prussia. With shaggy brown hair and the most beautiful green eyes i've ever seen.

_Did i really just say beautiful? Oh god.._

I blush slightly.

"It's non of you're bussiness newbie." France says, basically spitting in the handsome guys face.

_Handsome?! _

I blush darker and have to look away or i'd melt into a puddle at this moment.

So i look at Prussia, who's face is no longer controted in a grin, but now blank.

But in that moment, a look crosses his face, not a very good one either, and then another second, it's gone.

"Francis...it's ok man..."

France looks at Prussia with questioning, but a look must have passed them, cause understanding masked his face.

Prussia, now letting go of me whispers "Later Mazushi." into my ear, and then is gone, disappearing around a corner.

I blink, confussed, then turn to look at my savior to thank him, only to see him staring at me, with sleepy smile on his face.

I blush, again, for the third time this morning.

"You ok?"

Not noticing that he was talking to me, to me!,

"U-uh...yeah...A-arigotou.."

He continues to smile at me, warm and loving. "Your welcome. My name is Heracles Karpusi, and you are?"

"K-kiku...Honda Kiku..."

He offers his hand, his emerald green eyes kind and gentle as he smiles at me. "Nice to meet you Kiku."

I hesitate, but take his hand, shaking it.

He helps me get my stuff i dropped when Prussia and France attacked, and i show him to class, thinking this is the last time we'll talk, once he finds out what part of town i come from...then he'll turn like every other person in this school...but it was good...while it lasted...

* * *

Sitting in my seat, in the way back by the windows, i look out the window,watching the leaves fall off the trees, and birds playing, chirpping, being them.

"ok class, i want to introduce you to a new student, he comes to us from all the way in Greece."

I turn my attention back to the front, as the guy from earlier, Heracles, stands there by the teacher.

_Huh...Greece...he's a Greek..._

"Why don't you go sit in that seat in the back, the one by Kiku."

_Huh?! ME?!_

I blush, and others around me just laugh, whispering "poor guy, having to sit by HIM" "That guys cute, too bad he has to sit by the likes of that boy."

"That boy". That's all everyone calls me.

The blush fades from my cheek, reality hitting me hard.

_What was i thinking? Why would Heracles want to be with the likes of me, when he can be with someone way better, like Belgium, or Italy..._

I sigh, turning away as Heracles takes his seat next to mine.

"Kiku..."

I turn, hearing my name, and come face to face with that same warm, friendly smile of his, the same he gave me when we first met.

"So i guess you'll be seeing more of me, huh?" And he smiles wider, a small laugh escaping his lips, his cheeks slightly red.

It may not mean much to many people, but those 10 words made me happy, happier then i've ever been in a long time, and i smile back at the Grecian, and i nod.

"Hai!"

* * *

**So what did you think?!**

**I hope you liked it, cause i sure did.**

**Please review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
